The Adventures of Feliks
by Paadfoot
Summary: Short stories of Feliks. Join Feliks and the others in adventure. Warning: THIS DOES CONSIST OF YAOI.
1. Addiction

**The Addiction**

** "FELIKS! FELIKS! WHERE ARE YOU?** Zoya ran around the mansion trying to find her twin brother. She looked in all of the normal places of where he usually is and no luck in finding him. She was just about to give up.

Feliks popped his head out of his bedroom to see Zoya frantically looking for him. "Yo Zoya. I'm in here."

Zoya whipped around to the sound of Feliks's voice. She ran over to him. "Where were you? I was looking for you!" Zoya started hitting him in the shoulder.

"Zoya stop it. I was in my room. What do you want anyways brat?"

Zoya huffed. "I wanted to give you this game. My friend plays it and says it's fun." Zoya handed the box over to Feliks.

He took the game from his sister. He examined it. "World of Warcraft...?"

"Yeah. It's really fun. I've played a bit of it. You get choose Horde or Alliance. Then you choose race and then class. It's really fun."

"Well..." Feliks looked up at his sister. He could never say no to her. "I guess I could give it a try. Is it for the game system of PC?"

"It's for the PC." Zoya turned around and walked out the room.

Feliks loaded the game and created an account. He creates an undead warrior. He was having fun and getting into the game. Sometime later his mother Sora came in.

"Feliks it's time for dinner."

"Yeah sure." He kept on playing.

"Feliks come down for dinner."

"I will when I'm done playing this." He growled out at her.

"Fine." She walked out.

Sometime later Zoya came back to his room. She couldn't believe he was still playing. "Feliks were you up all night playing?" She inched closer to him.

"What are you talking about? It's not even morning."

"No it is morning. It's seven. Mom wants to know if your even going to classes today?"

"No. Going to stay here and play."

"Alright! Just don't get to into the game and ignore everyone."

Days turned into weeks. Feliks was still playing World of Warcraft. Never leaving his computer, except for food, bathroom, and the occasion two hours of sleep. He was getting too into the game. He hadn't hangout with his friends, or Zoya, and he hasn't been to any of his classes. Zoya and Sora were getting worried. Feliks did get addicted to games but, stopped after a few days. This has been going on for weeks!

There was only one person who could get Feliks away from his game and that was his father Ambrosii. But Ambrosii had been away on business, but was luckily returning today.

A few seconds later Sora tackled Ambrosii in a hug with tears in her eyes. Ambrosii was worried something terrible had happened.

He pulled his wife away. "Sora what's wrong?"

"It's Feliks."

"What about Feliks?"

"Every since you've been gone and he got this game, he hasn't been out his room. That's all he does."

"Who gave him the game?"

"I did dad." Zoya tried to avoid her father's gaze. "I didn't think he'd get addicted. I'm sorry."

Ambrosii moved to hug his daughter. "It's not your fault" Ambrosii thought for a moment. "That's it!"

"What?"

"The one way to get Feliks away from the game is to... scare him."

"Zoya get me a frying pan and Sora get me some pancakes."

"Right." Both Sora and Zoya went to get the stuff.

Feliks was still playing his game. He heard footsteps and then shuffling of feet outside his door. The noise stopped and he turned his attention back to his game. Suddenly the door busted opened and in ran his dad. He glared down at Feliks.

Feliks got nervous. His dad could be down right scary when he wanted to. "Hello son."

"Father."

"So I hear that you haven't been going to classes and just been home playing this game."

Uh..." was all Feliks managed to say.

"So that's why I have this." Ambrosii pulled out a frying pan and sat it on Feliks's keyboard. Feliks pushed himself away from his computer. Away from his sworn enemy the frying pan.

"Dad I have to keep playing."

"Nope." Ambrosii picked up a pancake and threw it at him.

"**AHHH!**" Feliks screamed falling out of his chair.

"Then get away from the computer and stop playing the game."

Ambrosii pulled put more pancakes and threw them at Feliks. Feliks yelled and made a dash for it. He ran through the house with Ambrosii throwing pancakes at him. Eventually Ambrosii cornered Feliks.

"You will stop playing the game. Yes?"

"Yes father."

"Good."

Ambrosii tossed the last pancake at him. Feliks screamed like a girl and passed out.


	2. The Pieces of A Broken Heart

**The Pieces Of A Broken Heart**

It was raining hard. A fragile vampire boy walked slowly down the deserted road. The only thing you could hear was the sound of foot steps and the pitter patter of the rain. He was hurt. His heart was broken. The boy wasn't just any normal boy, he was Feliks Ishikawa. Feliks was coming back from his so called boyfriend's house._ Robert..._

The name made him shiver. It brought up memories he did not wish to remember. He thought Robert was the one. Feliks was in love with Robert. And what did Robert do? He crushed it into a million pieces.

Feliks met Robert a few years back in English class. Robert was a transfer student from a different school. Feliks was the first one who befriended Robert. Everyone ignored him. Which was a little odd because he was a pure blood vampire. Usually other worlders would crowd pure blood and try to make friends. But, that wasn't the case with Robert.

Feliks took the chance and became friends. Over the course of a few weeks Feliks and Robert became best friends. Feliks even introduced Robert to his family. Which Feliks doesn't really do. Ambrosii was happy Feliks became friends with a pure blood. Zoya was just happy her twin brother was making friends.

For a while things were great. Then one day Robert and Feliks were sitting on the river side watching the stars together.

"Feliks."

Feliks turned to look at Robert. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about us?"

Feliks thought for a moment. "I think we're great together. Your easy to talk to."

Robert blushed. "Feliks I have something to tell you."

A blush ran across Feliks' cheeks. "What?"

"Feliks, I have something I want to confess that I... _Love you_. Even if you don't feel the same way."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Robert took that as a sign as rejection. He went to get up and leave. When Feliks' hand shot out and grabbed Robert's wrist. "Robert wait." Robert turned to face Feliks.

Feliks was now standing face to face to Robert. "_I love you too_." He tugged Robert forward into a hug.

From that day on Robert and Feliks were a couple. Feliks' family was happy one. Well everyone with exception of Ambrosii who just grumbled. Everything was going fine.

Feliks was thinking back on everything, _**Where had it gone wrong!**_ What had he done to Robert for him to act this way.

Feliks kept on walking down the road. He had to find Robert and ask what made him hate Feliks. The memory of their break up was still fresh in his mind. The words Robert had said to him still stung his heart. _**"FELIKS WE'RE DONE! YOU AND I ARE OVER!"**_ Feliks dropped to his knees. Clutching his heart in pain.

**"WHY! WHY!"** He punched the ground with every word. **"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" **He yelled at the sky. Tears ran down his face. Feliks just sat there staring at the ground.

Feliks' ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the street. The steps got closer and closer until they halted in front of him. He looked up at the owner of steps.

Feliks came face to face with none other then Robert.

"Pathetic. Just Pathetic."

"What are the_** hell **_are you doing here?" Feliks got up to his feet.

"I was just walking around. Till I ran into your sorry ass."

Feliks didn't say anything. "Why?" He finally managed to say.

"Why what?" Robert was a bit confused.

"Why did you... break up with me?"

"Oh that?" Robert said as if it was nothing. "Because I'm done with you. You served your purpose."

"What?" Feliks couldn't believe he said that.

"You heard what I said. It was all a plan from the start. I was purposely transferred to your school. Your family's powerful. I used you to get it. But you annoyed me too much."

"What? What about the time we-"

"Don't you get it Feliks? You were just a play thing. Did you honestly believe I could love anyone like you."

Feliks clenched his fist. He brought his arm back ready to punch Robert. **"YOU FUCKING-"** Robert turned around just in time to get punched. **"-BSATRD!"** Feliks punched Robert clear across the face. Dislocating his jaw and hitting him in the nose. You could hear the break.

Robert fell to the ground with a bang. His head slamming into a rock.

He stared back up at Feliks. Blood covering his face.

"You think you can take me down by that?" Feliks laughed. Robert was at a total lost with this. "**HA!** Robert I'm a _**Ishikawa. **_ We're not taken down so easily. Yeah you may have broken my heart. But time will heal it." Robert couldn't believe at what Feliks did.

"Robert you're a _pathetic_ excuse for a pure blood vampire." Feliks turned around to walk away but, not before saying one last thing to Robert. _**" I never want to see you again. If I do I'm not responsible for my actions. This is goodbye forever."**_ With that said he left.

**"FELIKS COME BACK."** Robert tried getting up. He stumbled back down into the mud.

**"FELIKS PLEASE HELP ME."**

Feliks walked back down the road. Ignoring Robert's cries for help. With everything that happened he thought his heart would be broken beyond repair. But, this experience will only make him stronger. Yes his heart is broken but, with time it will heal.


End file.
